This invention relates to mousetraps.
One of the recent trends in mousetrap design, is the provision of disposable "no-see" mousetraps comprising an enclosure, such as a tunnel, in which a mouse is trapped, and which is intended for disposal with the trapped mouse inside, so that a user does not need to view the trapped mouse or mouse's corpse. Such traps may or may not provide some type of indicator to show when a mouse has been trapped.